


Alone In The Dark

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Rodimus doesn't like the dark. It's not a fear exactly it's worse than that.





	

Rodimus doesn't like the dark. It's not a fear exactly it's worse than that. The heavy oppressive dark is what he remembers most after the explosion of Nyon. The weight of the silence and the lack of light. 

Megatron has never been afraid of the dark. He was born for it. 

So at night when the silence crept over him and dark steals his breath from him, Rodimus finds solace in one who mastered the dark long before he came online.


End file.
